Mysterious Winds
by Loki'dKenna
Summary: Frey Woods found out at a young age that she possessed supernatural powers. It was then she joined SHIELD and even got involved in the "Avengers Initiative". But her life ultimately changed when she met Loki, God of Mischief, and she again discovers she is not who she thinks she is... Takes place during The Avengers. Loki/OC Most likely rated M for later content.
1. Intro

**Intro**

I was only 19 when I found out I wasn't human. It happened during a party. I was talking with my close friend, Zach Woods, when our other friend, Betty Jones, interrupted our conversation.

"Frey, Zach, you two have to come check this out!" She squealed as she walked, almost skipped, to where we are sitting near the bonfire. "Jacob and Kai just got into a huge fight. Long story short they are gonna jump off The Cliff."

"What?" I squeaked. I felt my heart jump up into my throat. I have known for awhile that Jacob and Kai didn't really get along, but to go so far as to jump off The Cliff? That's suicide. The Cliff was exactly as it sounded. It was a huge cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean and it was where my school had most of its secret parties. It was really cool to look at, but to jump off it, well, that was another story.

"It's true! Now I suggest you get off your lazy ass and watch." Betty said as she turned on her heels. I stumbled getting to my feet. Blood rushed to my head and I almost tripped, but Zach kept a firm grip on my arm, preventing my fall. I smiled at him in gratitude. He nodded at me in response and we walked in the direction Betty disappeared. Betty had invited me and Zach out here today because we had all just finished our finals in school, and decided it was time to celebrate, but I am not that great at parties, especially with alcohol and I think I had a little too much. My drinking that night though wasn't all for the sake of partying. It was mostly because I had caught Jacob earlier with my old friend Malia.

Heat rose to my face just remembering it. I have had the biggest crush on Jacob since pre-school. And the sad part was that he knew it. Everyone did. I was not very good at hiding things. He didn't care for me much, but that year he seemed to be a little interested. We talked a lot and he even asked me out on a date… I think. But apparently that was all in my head, I realized, when he was smacking lips with Malia.

I felt Zach looking over at me but I ignored him. I was just not in the mood to talk to him, because I knew he was going to tell me "I told you so" and try to convince me to go out with him. I felt bad, because I knew I was hurting his feelings, but any guilty thought disappeared from my head when I approached the crowd around The Cliff.

"Holy shit!" Someone shouted. "Kai really jumped!" I heard a chorus of whooping and I looked over to see Kai's head pop up from the ocean, fist in the air, a triumphed smile spreading across his face. I looked through the crowd and I spotted Jacob at the edge, also looking down at Kai. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I realized Jacob hadn't jumped yet.

"Jacob!" I shouted and he turned in my direction to see who shouted. "You idiot!" I rushed over to him and he finally spotted me. He looked stunned at first to see me, and then it was replaced with a cocky grin.

"Hey Frey, looking good today." He said, but he had also been drinking so it came out in a muffled slur. "I'm glad you're here to watch me publically embarrass Kai."

"How? By trying to kill yourself? Because that is very impressive." I said sarcastically. "Stop this right now, Jacob. This is ridiculous." I said and grabbed his arm, which he pulled away from me.

"Jeez Frey, calm down. It's totally fine, see Kai did it." He pointed down at Kai, who swam back to shore. "It's just a fun test of courage, nothing big." He turned away from me and lifted both fists into the air and let out a big whoop, which the crowd returned, and before I could say anymore he thrusted himself off the edge of the cliff.

"Jacob!" I screamed and ran over to where he last stood. I watched in horror as he fell. I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw Jacob had jumped off at the wrong spot, and was falling head-first into a small ledge. I screamed as I watched his head hit solid rock, a blood-curdling crack ringing through the forest. The crowd behind me also started to scream, some girls even fainting.

"Someone call the police!" Someone shouted, but I could barely hear them. The wind that was subtle at first started to pick up. It howled and whipped my hair around my face as I stood up. I took a deep breath, letting it carry away my thoughts. People started screaming.

_Shut up! _I thought, and the wind became more violent. _I want everyone to go away. It's their fault. It's their fault for not stopping him. _I released another scream and the wind howled louder with me, the trees creaking and flailing helplessly. Vaguely I noticed people falling around me, frantically searching for something to hold onto as the wind mercilessly thrashed them about.

"Frey!" I heard Zach scream. I turned my head to see him looking at me, holding onto a nearby tree, giving me the most terrified look. Seeing him look so scared came to as a shock to me.

"Zach." I whispered. I reached my hand out to him to help him. The wind wasn't knocking me over where I stood, so I figured it was safer where I was. But reaching my hand out was a mistake. The moment I did, I felt a sudden rush and the wind around me sprung in his direction. It hit him with full force, knocking him into another tree with a painful whap. That was when that I realized that I was the source of mysterious wind.

The moment I realized this, I could feel it all around me. It's power coursing through me. With a flick of a finger I could send gusts to hurtle people to the floor. For the first time in my life, I felt powerful. A completely different person was unleashed inside me. I was more than human.

I was better than humans. I could punish all of them right now, all of them for causing me such pain. I was about to do just that when I heard a sob. I turned to see Betty touching Zach's face. I looked closer and saw that he was not breathing. I had killed him. I saw fresh blood trickling from his lips and I heard a faint gurgling sound in his throat. A sick feeling grew in my stomach as I tried to meet Betty's gaze. She was crying and she was looking at me like I was a monster, and not her best friend.

Tears leaked from my eyes. I wasn't more than human. I was less than human. I was a monster. I couldn't believe just a moment ago I wanted to hurt them. I looked away from them and turned back to the edge of the cliff. I lifted my arms and grabbed the air, pulling myself from the ground and into the sky. I used my winds force to carry me away. I never looked back.

A month or so after that incident I was sought out by S.H.I.E.L.D. They heard about my incident, and told me they suspected that I was a mutant: a human born with super-human abilities. Either that or I was an alien, they couldn't really tell because they had only just discovered the existence of other planets, like Asgard, through a recent encounter with a demigod named Thor. Nonetheless S.H.I.E.L.D took me in and gave me a home, and training. It didn't take long for me to become an agent for them. I was one of the best agents in the business by the age of 22. I am now 25.


	2. Chapter 1: The Avengers Initiative

**Chapter 1: The Avengers Initiative.**

I walked through the headquarters halls, carrying a clipboard with new reports from civilians on the location of Dr. Bruce Banner, who was apparently in India at the moment. I was assigned to find his current location, job status, and who he associated with. It didn't take long to get the information. For a genius this doctor wasn't very good at hiding his tracks. I walked into the main control room and spotted Nick Fury, the director of the agency. He was currently talking with Agent Maria Hill, but they cut their conversation short upon noticing me. I handed Mr. Fury the clipboard.

"Here is the information you asked for earlier." I said, simple and to the point. It was best to get to the point fast when it came to Nick Fury.

"Good work. Faster than I expected at least" He said, his stern expression the same as always.

"It really wasn't difficult at all, sir. In fact I'm surprised at how easy it was. This guy really needs to learn a thing or two about staying hidden, if that was what he was intending." I said. Maria gives me a side long glance and I nod at her. Maria and I don't talk much, we don't need too. We have an unspoken understanding. She was my mentor.

"Well good work." He said as he read over the info. "I have another mission for you, if you're up to it."

"When have I ever turned down a mission, sir?" I ask.

"I thought you would say that, and cut it out with the sir, you're not a soldier: you're a trained assassin." He hands the clip-board to Maria. "I need you to help prepare the Helicarrier. It is currently at the military base nearest here." I gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything. It was not like him to send me to off to prepare things, but it was not my job to ask questions. Awhile ago rumors started to spread about the "Avengers Initiative", a team of people with advanced skill which included super-humans. Their purpose was to basically to protect the Earth when others could not. It sounded too much like a silly cartoon plot to me. No, Nick Fury was planning something else, and that was the purpose of this secret military base. They were preparing some kind of "ultimate power source" with this old artifact called the Tesseract. Dr. Eric Selvig was the lead researcher that was experimenting on it. Apparently he had met Thor before, but I didn't want to disturb his work to ask him ridiculous questions about other planets.

I looked around the room one last time, noticing Clint Barton, a very famous agent around here, sitting high up near the roof watching the experiments. We locked eyes and I gave him a nod, which he returned. I had only been on a mission with him once but I admired him for his skill. I walked down the hall into my room and grabbed my duffle bag. My outfit was the standard uniform. It consisted of a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt with the SHIELD symbol, paired with black skin-tight pants that were perfect for quick movement, black combat boots, and my utility belt, accessorized with my loaded twin semi-automatic pistols, knifes of every kind, sleeping darts, and gum. Before I left I took a quick glimpse in the mirror. A woman with long platinum blonde hair and electric blue eyes stared back at me. Her features were striking; delicate features placed on a heart shaped face. Her expression was stern, but you could tell she was tired. I let out a long sigh, and watched the woman's expression relax a little. I found a hair-tie lying on my desk and used it to pull back my tangled hair into a tight pony-tail.

I slid my ID tags over my head so they rested on my chest, and left for my new mission. I took the elevator to the underground level where all the cars were. I was the only one down here and it sent chills down my spine. I had a bad feeling about today. The air just seemed too tense. Just then the elevator shook violently making me lose my balance. The lights went out and it also stopped moving, leaving me trapped in darkness. _Don't panic, _I thought to myself, _just think._ I took a quick look around the elevator and found two exits. I tried to pull apart the closed doors, and as I expected, they were shut tight. So instead I climbed up the walls to open the emergency exit on the roof. In a matter of seconds I was out, but the power was out in the entire building, so I still couldn't see.

I heard a familiar buzzing in my ear and realized that I still had my communicator on, which was just what I needed. I pressed my finger to the tiny button to turn the sound on.

"Agents….stop….Barton… Loki…" I could barely hear his voice and he was cutting out really bad. I decided it was best just to get back on solid ground first. I grabbed onto the elevators cables and climbed my way up to the nearest floor. The lights here flickered and there were dead bodies sprawled across the floor. I noticed it was the lab room, the one I just left. Nick Fury came rushing toward the exit staircase clutching his waist, which was covered in blood.

"Fury!" I shouted, wrapping my arm around his waist to hoist him up.

"Dammit I'm fine!" He shouts back at me and I let him go. "Go ahead and get the Tesseract! Loki broke in and stole it, and put Agent Barton and some others under some kinda spell." I didn't hesitate any longer and rushed down the staircase to the basement. When I got there I saw Maria shooting at Agent Barton, Dr. Selvig, and other agents. I also met eyes with the strangely dressed man sitting in the back of the truck they were getting away in. I didn't realize until later that man was going to be the end of me.

Agent Barton fired at Maria again, and this time I could tell it was going to hit her. Without a second thought I lifted my hand and blasted her out of the way. She hit the floor harder than I would have liked, but there was nothing I could do now. In the corner of my eye I saw the car speeding away, still shooting more agents along the way. I felt a rumbling and realized that the entire building was going to collapse. Agent Maria Hill ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"We have to get out of here, now!" And with that we jumped into one of the cars. We were about to speed away when I noticed Fury had caught up with us. He jumped into the front seat beside Maria, and then we sped off in the same direction Agent Barton went.

"We must retrieve the Tesseract." Fury shouted over the wind from the open roofed car. "Nothing else matters. We can't leave it in that evil god's hands." Maria sped the car up and soon we could see their car again. Immediately we began shooting, but they shot our tires instead of us, causing the car to spiral into the dessert. Before the car could roll over I unfastened my seat belt and jumped out. Maria and Fury were quick to follow. Fury grabbed his radio and contacted agent Coulson.

"Coulson, start the Avengers Initiative."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The Crew

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Crew**

The Helicarrier was somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean and would have taken me hours to find if I took the helicopters, so I just flew there myself. I felt the air lift me into the sky and felt the familiar rush of freedom. I breathed it all in. The smell of the sea, salty and sweet, rushed into my lungs. I looked back down to the headquarters and caught my breath. I watched in awe as a group of Agents led Captain American, erm, Steve Rogers, into one of their vehicles. They were probably going to take him into a training camp, to give him more information on modern life and what not. It has indeed changed a lot from 1950. He looked tired, miserable in fact. Well, I would be to, if I woke up and found out everyone I knew was already dead and that I was frozen all the while. I admit, Agent Coulson used to talk about him all the time, he still sort of does, so I guess I became a fan too.

I shook my head. I needed to focus on the mission. I couldn't fan girl over a cool super hero. That's not my job. I gathered the air beneath me to propel me forward at full speed. In a matter of minutes I could see the Helicarrier. I shifted the air currents and landed gracefully in the center of the helicopter pad. Another agent was already there to greet me.

"Agent Frey, it's good to see you. My name is Emma, but you can call me Agent Em." She said with a sweet smile that reached her eyes. She was a tad shorter than me with wavy brown hair and had kind hazel eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too." I nodded, attempting to smile in return. "Fury sent me to prepare the Helicarrier."

"Yes we know. And it is ready to go." Em said frankly. "Maria told us to also get you a room here. Your missions from now on will be here."

"Great." I said. I was a little frustrated. Of course Maria would call before I got there. And I was not at all amused by the idea of being in a cramped ship.

"Also you are going to be the apprentice of Ms. Natasha Romanoff. It is one of the greatest honors." She gave me another beaming smile. This news concerned me. Natasha Romanoff, one of S.H.I.E. best agents was going to be here? This mission was more serious then I had originally thought. And me… her apprentice? Why me, out of all the other agents above me? Fury is up to something I'm sure of it, but what exactly I don't know. But the one thing I did know was that something big was in progress. "Well do they expect me to fly back to get my stuff, or is it being sent here?" I gave her a meek smile.

"It is being sent here. But as of now let's go into the crew room and we can discuss the matter of where exactly we plan on flying this thing to." She gestured to the Helicarrier. The outside of the Helicarrier was breathtaking enough, but it was nothing compared to what was inside. In the main panel room the windows rose in an ark, letting the evening sun shine off silver and monitors, and from those windows you could see the Atlantic Ocean glittering all around you.

Em and I walked down the halls until we came across a metal door with a sign that said "Crew Meeting Room". The metal doors scanned our IDs and then slid open to reveal a small room that consisted of a large table, a kitchen, some couches and a flat screen TV. In one of the couches I saw a familiar face.

"Josh." I said, a smile tugging at my lips. Agent Josh Ellis stood up and walked over to where Em and I stood. He shook my hand and nodded at Em. Josh was a friend of mine; we were both recruited into the agency at the same time. He was very tall with short black hair but he was not so muscular as most the other agents. Still he knew how to hold his own in a fight.

"Hey it's been awhile, kiddo. How long has it been? The last time I saw you we were defusing a bomb in Japan, right?" He flipped his knife around in his hand.

"I believe that is correct. It has been awhile, Agent Ellis." I punched him in the arm. He rubbed where I hit him and gave me a playful smile.

"I see you're not so much a stick in the mud anymore, Agent Wood." He said.

"I never knew I was one in the first place. And don't call me Agent Wood, you know I hate that." I said. I looked over to Em to see her looking at Josh. The look on her face is kind of… off. It is too sweet.

"This is Agent Em." I gestured to Em. "She was just showing me around the ship."

"Yes I know." Josh's eyes met Em's, and his expression also changed to something softer, his usual cocky smile shifted into something almost cute. "We were on another mission together before this one."

"Oh. What kind of mission was it, if I may ask?" My gaze shifted between the two of them.

"I can't tell ya, kiddo. It's top secret." He smiled. A frustrated flush found its way up my neck. I really didn't get him sometimes. Nothing was top secret in a secret agency, at least not for me. It was very hard to lie to me. With my natural power for air, I could smell fear. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. If someone was lying to me, I could smell their nervousness, so they have to pretty darn good liars for me not to know. Josh wasn't lying, but I have known him long enough to know that he was not telling me the full truth.

That was when I noticed it. I felt a giddy feeling grow within me. It grew until I could feel it all around me. It made all my senses grow as well. I felt powerful. I recognized this feeling. I have had it several times when I was a teenager, especially around my old friends Zach and Betty. I never determined what it was though. I guess now I just assumed it was my weird mutation genes taking over, enhancing my senses.

Suddenly someone behind us cleared their throat. I turned around to find Maria standing in the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you all," She said "but I have come to tell you all that you must all go to your cabins. Your stuff has already been unpacked. You are to get plenty of rest. You all must meet in the main sector tomorrow morning at 8:30. We are having a group meeting with the director and we expect everyone to be there. You all will spend this week in training to prepare yourselves for a lot of important missions." With that, she slipped back into the hallway.

"Well I guess the party is over." Josh exhaled. I nodded in agreement. I shook hands with Em and Josh before I slipped out of the room. When I entered my dorm I saw that my stuff was already unpacked and put away in order. I didn't know if I liked the fact that someone was looking through my stuff. I would have to complain about that later though. I set my alarm for 7:00am. That gave me just enough time to get in some early morning training and to get ready. Before going to sleep I checked my phone. No new messages, of course. The thing about being a super agent is that you have no social life. With a heavy sigh I flopped down onto my bed and slipped into a sound sleep.

The meeting the next morning was pretty simple, but it was big, big news. Some of the most known people of all history of SHIELD were going to be aboard this ship, well apparently they might already be here, I just haven't seen them yet, because right after we were told that Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner were going to be on the ship they sent us right off into training. Typical.


	4. Chapter 3: The Avengers

**Chapter 3: The Avengers.**

I awoke to the loud siren of an alarm. I jumped up out of bed to see the time. 2 o'clock in the afternoon. My alarm obviously didn't go off on time and I slept like the dead. Then I realized I had missed the meeting session that was scheduled for today to mark the end of our week long training. Fuck I'm screwed.

In a matter of seconds I dressed and practically flew out the door. The hallway was pitch black, meaning the power must be out. Strange…. Very strange. I stood there for awhile, letting all my senses heighten to full awareness. I felt a slight shift in the air behind me and in seconds I grabbed the persons arm behind me. They tried to pull away but my grip only tightened and they tried to grab me. I turned into them, avoiding their other arm and elbowed them in the chin. With a grunt they backed away, clutching their face.

"Hey, wait!" they said. It was a man's voice, and it sounded groggy, like they had just woken up as well. I pulled my gun from my belt and pointed it at the perpetrator.

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are or I will shoot" I said, loading the gun for emphasis.

"It's me who should be asking who you are!" He shouted, and the air around him shifted as he pulled something off his back. With a start I realized it is was shield. I had a split second to dodge as he threw himself at me, thrusting the shield toward my face. I jumped up and grabbed a pipe just above my head and swung myself over him. I hit the ground with barley a thud before he was attacking me again. This time I was not quick enough and he knocked me off balance, grabbing me by the collar of my jacket, lifting me off the ground. I swung my leg back to kick him in the gut, and was surprised when it didn't affect him at all, and instead left my foot and leg throbbing in pain. He looked like he was about to say something when the lights suddenly turned on. And I found myself staring straight at Steve Rogers.

I gasped and he let go of my collar. Behind him I could see Maria running up to us, with Tony Stark right on her heels. I struggled to maintain my composure.

"Agent Frey," Maria said, slowing down to a walk. She looked at me for a second before continuing. "I believe an explanation would be in order."

"You think?" I replied, crossing my arms to keep them from trembling.

"Well this morning Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark had a meeting with Fury, which you did not attend, but that was planned. I was given orders to keep you from attending and so I turned off your alarm clock, and I will tell you why later," she added when I took a sharp breath to say something, "For now Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark are going to be staying on this ship, as well as Dr. Bruce Banner, who also arrived on the ship the same time as these two. They have been doing research to find the Tesseract, and that needed a lot of energy to track Gamma radiation around the world. That was why the power was out in this sector." She paused to look at me, her expression serious. "Agent Natasha Romanoff is also here, she will be your new instructor and mentor, but for now we have much bigger issues." She turned to Tony and Steve.

"You two go get your uniforms. Dr. Banner just found the Loki's location. You must retrieve Loki at any costs, now go!"

"Hey no offense, but you don't really have the authority to give me orders." Stark said, crossing his arms and giving her an amused expression. "In fact none of you can keep me here, now if you excuse me." He tried to leave but Steve put his hand out and stopped him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there are lives at risk here, buddy." He said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, but that's why you're here."

"Look if you're that big of a coward then—"

"Hey!" I shouted. "Not now. Look if you don't want to help, then don't, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to two grown men fight like five year olds." I turned back to face Maria "I am going too; it was my fault he got away in the first place." I shoved passed them all before they could say anything else. I heard a tiny buzzing in my ear, so I turned on my communicator.

"Fine, I will let you go on this mission. But try not to upstage Tony; otherwise he might not work with us again." I laughed and she continued. "Go to the roof. There you will find a team ready to go to Germany. That is where Loki is. The only mission: retrieve him." She said and then hung up.

I rushed up onto the roof. The team was already piling into a plane, Steve Rogers among them. He looked over his shoulder and met my eyes, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"You're the girl from earlier, you know what you said was pretty impressive. Are you coming with us?" He gestured to the plane.

"Yeah, I am. Oh and you can call me Frey by the way." I said and held out my hand, which he shook.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Frey."

The moment we got into the plane it zoomed down the platform and lifted into the sky. My stomach lurched and I felt sick. I liked heights and flying, but not in a big metal machine. I tried to keep looking out the very tiny window, it helped with the queasy feeling, and I noticed several more planes take off. This was going to be a party.

I tried to remember what I had learned about Loki previously. SHIELD had talked about him and Thor awhile ago. Long story short he was an evil god, now apparently trying to basically take over Earth. He was really a frost giant who was raised in Asgard to possibly be king, but when he found out about his true heritage he flipped and is now a power hungry maniac. I was there when he came to Earth and when he opened a portal using the Tesseract, a powerful weapon with unknown abilities that SHIELD was working to control, which he obviously stole. In the process of this he used mind control and took many hostages, including Clint Barton, one of the finest agents and archer SHIELD has. That was all I knew.

The plane lurched forward faster, causing my stomach to clench. I almost hurled. I turned to yell at the pilot, but held my tongue when I realize it was Natasha Romanoff. I knew it was her because I was there before she went on her latest mission, when she cut her hair and now it was short red curls that framed her face. She was going to be my new mentor, and the last thing I wanted to do was piss her off by calling out her bad piloting skills.

"We are now in Stuttgart, Germany. Get ready to eject." Her voice said over the intercom. I pressed the button which opened the back of the plane. Taking a few steps back I threw myself out of the plane. I could hear Steve's sharp intake of breath right before I jumped. I forgot to tell him that I could fly. My bad.

I could hear Steve jump out of the ship as well with his parachute. He caught up to me in no time and reached out to me. Instead of grabbing ahold of him I flew away, which shocked him. I held out my hand and gave him a thumbs up as if to say 'I got this'. He nodded in response and we both free fell toward the sea of people below us. From what I could see there was a huge crowd of people kneeling before a man I could only presume to be Loki. Then I notice there were more Loki's. He had multiplied himself. Oh goodie, I thought sarcastically, more bad guys.

As we got closer I could clearly see the terrified expressions of the citizens. Whatever Loki was saying to them, they weren't too thrilled to hear it. One elderly man stood up in the crowed. I turned to see Captain already activated his parachute to slow his momentum.

"I will not kneel to men like you." I could hear the elderly man shout.

"There are no men like me." A voice as cool as ice said, sending a chill down my spine.

"There are always men like you." The elderly retorted.

"Well then, look to your elder mortals; let him be the first to demonstrate what happens when you defy me!" The cold voice shouted, which I identified as Loki's. My heart nearly stopped as he brought his scepter up to strike the man. Just then Steve detached himself from his parachute and hurled himself in front of the man. I hovered above them.

"Ah, if it isn't the soldier out of time," Loki sneered.

"The only one outa time here is you." Then they started to battle. I watched as the crowd around them scattered. Soon all I could hear was their screaming. In their rush to find safety I noticed an elderly lady fall into the panicked crowd. The people around her didn't bother in helping her up but instead trampled over her. I flew over to her in a rush. As gently as I possibly could I used a burst of wind to knock the pedestrians away from her.

"Calm down!" I shouted at the people. Some of them hesitated in their frantic running to listen. "Now is not the time to panic! You need to help each other escape, not trample each other!" I grabbed the lady by her arm and helped her up. "Now hurry this way!" I started to usher the rest of the groups in the opposite direction of the fight. I looked around and noticed that the multiple Loki's were replaced with just one, the one fighting Steve. Getting all the pedestrians away safely proved to be a little difficult. In their panic some more people were trampled. I sought them out and helped them escape, but not all were willing to cooperate. One gentleman in particular, while being trampled, broke his ankle. So you can imagine it took a lot of motivating on my part to get him to try to walk.

When the crowd was practically gone I was able to return to the fight. It didn't look too good on Steve's part. Steve hurled himself at Loki, who in turn used his force against him. He then grabbed him and held him up in the air effortlessly. Before he could throw Steve into the marble stairs I gathered the air around me to work as a speed boost to hurl myself at Loki.

I slammed into his side. Loki tried to regain his balance, letting go of Steve in the process, but in the end we both tumbled to the floor. Before I could push myself back up I could feel his fingers grab hold of my hair. He stood up, bringing me up with him. He let go of my hair and wrapped an arm around my throat, pressing me to him. I flailed helplessly until I was able to wiggle my head around so I could bite his arm. My teeth sunk deep into his skin causing him to bleed.

"Argh!" He shouted in pain and let go of me. I staggered away wiping his blood off my mouth. By then Steve was back on his feet and he threw his shield at Loki's head.

"You okay?" He asked as he rushed by me.

"Great, thanks." I replied and rushed after him. Before we reached Loki we heard a huge BOOM and turned around to see Iron Man rushing towards us. In ten seconds flat we had Loki cornered into the stairs, Iron Man standing above him armed and ready, Captain standing next to him shield in hand, and then me behind him, gun aimed at his head.

"Your call Reindeer games." Stark announced. Loki looked back and forth between the three of us, then slowly raised his hands in surrender while his armor and helmet melted away to reveal his casual clothes.

"Smart choice." Stark said while grabbing Loki's arm.

"Target is secure. You may bring her down." I said into my intercom to Natasha. Seconds later we were loading Loki onto the plane, the other soldiers and agents coming up to give us their congratulations. As soon as we were all in the plane we took off at high speed toward the Helicarrier. My plane-sickness started to kick in and the only window seat in the entire plane was where Loki was sitting. _Just my luck_, I thought. The plane bounced on the wind currents almost causing me to hurl. Without a second thought I sat down next to Loki to look out the window. He raised his eyebrow at me but I ignored him.

"Hey, are you doing okay Frey?" Steve asked with a concerned expression on his face. He walked over to stand next to where I sat.

"Yeah I will be fine. Funny thing actually, I can fly, but I hate planes." I smiled at him. That seemed to put him at ease a little.

"Well hopefully we will get there soon." He smiled back. I looked around him at Tony and noticed him watching Loki. I then looked at Loki, who was looking the opposite direction, trying to ignore us. That was also when I noticed Steve was leaning against the wall so that he was between me and Loki. Both of them were looking after me, how sweet. It also hurt me a little that they didn't think I was strong enough to handle myself, but hey, they had only just met me.

Just then a loud crack of thunder boomed and shook the entire plane. Loki flinched and looked out the window.

"What, are you afraid of a little thunder?" Steve teased him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows…" He murmured. He sounded irritated to me, which concerned me.

BOOM! The sound echoed through the plane and this time the plane shook so hard my head hit the ceiling. _We were just struck with lighting_, I thought at first, but then I heard the sound of footsteps on the roof.

"We've got company!" Natasha shouted just as Tony opened the back door. A huge man stood at the opening, his red cape flailing in the wind. I took one look at him and knew it was Thor. I did some research on him when he was first discovered on Earth a few years ago and there was no human man his size, so there was no mistaking it. Without hesitating he flung both Captain and Stark to the wall. He was coming straight towards Loki and me. I positioned myself in front of Loki so that I was between the brothers. I didn't even have time to summon my powers before he was on me. He towered over me.

I didn't have time to think so I just moved. I pulled out my gun and put it to Loki's temple.

"Move and I shoot." I said. Thor glared at me and was about to say something when I saw Loki behind him. "What?" I gasped. In my shock I had let my guard down allowing Thor to smack the gun out of my hand. He grabbed his brother before I can regain my focus and they teleported out of the plane_. It was an illusion_, I thought, _he tricked me, but why?_

Steve and Tony didn't stay shaken long. In a hurry they both got back to their feet, Tony already activating his suit. He turned to the open door and was about to jump out.

"Wait! We need a plan of attack." Steve said while strapping on another parachute.

"I have a plan: attack." And with that Tony flew after Thor and Loki, leaving me and Steve behind.

"Well it's too late for a plan now." I said, leaping out of the plane.

The wind whipped my hair around my face and released it from its pony-tail. _Great there goes another hair tie; gosh it was so hard to keep those around_. It wasn't hard to find where Thor, Loki, and Tony went; their tracks within the air currents were still fresh. They landed in a forest near a cliff. From what I could see Tony and Thor were having a little brawl in the forest while Loki watched patiently from the cliff. Loki looked amused while the others fought like madmen.

"Found them," I said into my intercom, "it appears as if Iron Man and Thor are fighting and Loki is nearby. Any suggestions for my course of action?"

"Steve should be there soon to break up the fight, so you keep watch on Loki." Natasha's voice replied. I landed a few feet behind Loki, and he reacted immediately.

"You need to learn a thing or two about sneaking up on people." He said, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"Well I wasn't really intending on being hidden." I replied, my fingers lingering near my pistols.

"I assume you didn't come here to enjoy the view." He said, gesturing toward the fray below us a malicious smile crossing his face. Another chill went down my spine. This guy was crazy; you could see it in his eyes. But yet I could see he was tried. I could see it in his posture. It almost made me… sympathetic.

"You assumed correctly." I said, holding up both pistols. "I came to make sure you behave and come back with me."

"Do not threaten me with such puny trinkets Midgardian." I could almost feel the venom in his voice. "I do not intend on escaping, I know when I have been defeated." I raised an eyebrow at him. Why would he not try to escape? His eyes searched mine, and I froze where I stood. I felt the air catch in my throat, preventing me from speaking. Now don't get me wrong, I have seen my share of attractive men, duh, I'm on a team of super humans, but he was…Otherworldly. His green eyes were like the doorway to other galaxies: cold, yet frightenly beautiful.

"Well please forgive me for being suspicious, but why would you stay when you had such a perfect opportunity to escape?" I asked, putting my guns away.

"You must be brave, child, to speak to a god in such a manner." He spat at me.

"Don't be mistaken, I am no child, and you are in no position to be picking a fight with me." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I couldn't wrap my mind around why he was still making no attempt to get away. He was perfectly capable of attacking me, yet he hadn't even tried. A loud BANG resonated around me, and I looked around to see the fight between the others heating up. I also saw that Captain had finally joined in, trying to keep the peace, but miserably failing.

I looked back to Loki and noticed he was staring at me. A flush slowly made its way up my face. I cleared my throat and kicked a rock off the cliff. "You didn't answer my question. You haven't once attempted to escape." I said. "Why?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why they sent someone as weak as you to bring me back." He said, standing up. He walked toward me and I tensed up. My right hand rested on my gun handle. He started to walk around me, sizing me up. "I mean, look at you. No bigger than the average mortal, fit, but nothing impressive" He chuckled. "But yet now that I look at you, you don't seem mortal. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am not authorized to tell you." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. What was wrong with me? I have never in my career been this unsettled by an enemy.

"Why must you be so professional? Can't we have a casual talk while your team mates quarrel?" He said sarcastically. "If you insist on being so tense no man would ever want to mate with you, you know." He smirked when he saw the heat rise to my face. Was my virgin status so obvious? But then I remember this was Loki, the god of Mischief; he was probably messing with my head.

"You know, I think I have had it with talking with you." I said pulling out a pair of handcuffs. They looked like normal police handcuffs, but they were really made with a power-binding technology that nullifies all super powers. It was just recently invented and has proved to be very useful for the rehabilitation of people with powers going through the training process. They had been used plenty of times on me to help me control my powers. Loki stared at the cuffs in my hands and looked amused.

"Do you honestly believe those will work on me?"

"No," I replied, "But they will make me feel better. I can't just have you walking around here when you're supposed to be our prisoner after all." I said, taking a step toward him. "Do you want to fight or are you going to submit?"

Again he stared at me like I'M the alien, but it was quickly replaced with his amused expression. "Well if it makes you feel better…" He held his hands up, which I quickly cuffed, but before I could step back out of his reach again he grabbed me. "Are you not afraid of me?" He asked his expression suddenly serious.

"Of course not." I replied. But the truth was… I was terrified. I wasn't scared he would hurt me or anything but I was scared of… how I acted around him. I couldn't understand. He wasn't like any enemy I have ever faced. Most the time I just outright fought people, or when we did talk it was mostly pointless banter. But this was different, and I couldn't understand why. His grip on my wrist tightened, sending a sharp pain up my arm.

"Why? I could snap your wrist right now if I wanted to, I could hurt you. I am an all-powerful god. Are not you afraid?" He asked. His face was uncomfortably close to mine.

"No." I said stubbornly, my breath catching in my throat. His eyes flashed with anger and I waited for him to break my wrist, for the pain to crawl its way up my shoulder forcing a gasp of pain from my lips, but it never came. I found myself looking into his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked confused and frustrated, but it was clear he wasn't going to hurt me. His grip on my wrist loosened and I slipped my hand away. We stood there in an awkward silence for awhile, before my thoughts were dragged back to the fight happening at the bottom of the cliff. Now the fighting died down to yelling. They were finally working out the misunderstanding with Thor. Soon we would have to bring Loki back to the Helicarrier as prisoner.

I glanced at him from over my shoulder and my heart clenched. He was still standing, he still looked strong and powerful, but he looked so… sad. His eyes still looked tired and his shoulders hunched over, and for a moment he wasn't Loki, the god of Mischief, but he was a man who had lost everything and was at a loss of what to do next. In that moment I made the craziest decision I have ever made in my life. I turned and walked toward Loki. He turned a little to look at me before I unlocked his handcuffs and they fell to the ground with a soft clag.

"Go. Get lost." I said. I knew what I was doing was crazy, but I didn't want to have to bring him back to base. It would be a mess waiting to happen I just knew it.

"What?" He struggled at hiding his shock.

"You heard me. I said to get out of here. I'm letting you go, so leave before I regret my decision." I said, shoving him away. From behind me the shouting had stopped. They would be looking for him soon, and from the look on his face he knew it too. "Go!" I shouted. He glared at me and he started to run away into the forest. Right before he disappeared into the safety of the trees he turned to look at me.

"I hope you know what you just did, mortal." He shouted at me. Then he was gone. Not long after he disappeared I heard more shouting behind me.

"Where is my brother?" A voice boomed. I could only presume that was Thor, because I couldn't imagine anyone else sounding so god like, besides Loki.

"Oh yeah there were two crazy Asgardians, as if one wasn't bad enough." Another voice said, but I recognize that one as Mr. Stark's.

"We have to track him down!" The last voice was definitely Captain's. I turned around to see the three of them searching near the edge of the cliff. It took them awhile to notice me standing there.

"You!" Thor shouted. "What have you done with my brother?" He shouted as he came at me. Immediately I started to back away.

"Wait! She is with us!" Steve said as he grabbed Thor's arm. "She is an agent with SHIELD." Thor calmed down a bit, but still gave me a hard glare.

"Did you see what happened to… what's his name again? Lola? Lutie? Lokah? Or something that starts with an L and sounds extremely girly." Tony said and strode to where I was standing. With his Iron Man suit on he was ten times my size and extremely intimidating.

"It's Loki, and I am afraid I didn't." I said. "I was assigned to come down here to keep an eye on him. I figured he would be nearby, but when I got here he had already escaped, and I don't know his scent so I cannot track him." I said, trying to keep my face expressionless. Truth was, I memorized his scent, and I could most likely track him anywhere.

"Well, nice going brick brain." Tony said, turning to Thor. "Because you had to be so melodramatic, your brother got away." Thor grabbed his hammer and looked as if he was about to swing at Tony when Steve walked in-between them to talk to me.

"Did you say you don't have his scent?" He asked. "Can you… smell people? Is it some kind of new technology you people have?" He seemed very curious. Well naturally, this is the 21st century, while he was raised way back in the day.

His question made me smile. "No, it is not technology that allows me to smell and track the scents of others, it is my gift. A super power you might say." Thor looked at me curiously then.

"You," he approaches me, "are not human are you?" He said, looking me over. "You don't seem human."

"I keep getting that today, but no, I'm human. Well mutant, but close enough."

"Hey guys, I know Miss Frey here is a very lovely lady and all, but we have bigger problems, like say a power hungry god seeking to rule the earth is on the loose." Tony said from behind Thor.

"Right, we got to report back to SHIELD, we cannot let him get too far." Steve said moving to where Stark stood, then turning back to look at me.

"Agreed." I said and held my hands out to my sides, summoning the air around me to lift me up. It must have looked pretty impressive by the look Thor gave me. "Then let's go we have a serious matter to discuss boys." I pushed the air to propel me farther into the sky in the direction of the Helicarrier. It was then I realized what I had done. It had been a moment's decision, but I let away a terrible threat. Loki might have seemed vulnerable then, but it could have been an act to get my sympathy, and it worked. _No. _I thought. _I am not going to regret letting him go._


End file.
